Paw Patrol: Show Me the Way to Go Home
by Joebops35
Summary: Chase sleeps under the stars with Skye, but how will it end
1. Chapter 1

Paw Patrol: Show me the Way to Go Home

After the incident when Chase got lost in the woods, he remembered to try not to get into anymore trouble like that ever again. But, this problem was no mistake.

Last night, Chase slept with Skye under the stars, but at exactly 12:00 midnight, Chase was swiped right from under Skye's nose.

"Good morning Sk-." the German Shepard was cut off when he looked up.

"Ahhhhhh! Who are you?!" a wolf was dragging him by his arm with his teeth

"Ouch!" Chase's arm was now bleeding.

Chase was trying to fight off the wolf, but made matters even worse.

"Where's Chase?" Skye asked.

"He's usually an early bird, I bet he's in the lookout main floor. Marshall said

"Hmmm, he's not here. Skye remarked now quite worried.

"Let's ask Ryder! Marshall exclaimed.

"Ryder, have you seen Chase?" Skye asked

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterd-

"Help!"

"What was that?" They all said in sync

"What if it was Chase. Skye's was extremely paranoid by this point

"Let's track his pup tag." Ryder instructed now as worried as Skye.

"He's in... THE WOODS!" Ryder exclaimed.

Chase was starting to slip out of conciousness due to the amout of blood that he lost. He was also getting very delirious.

"Show me the way to go home! I'm tired and I want to go to bed! Chase kept singing.

"Sho...Sh-." Chase was now out, unconcious.

"Skye, search for Chase from above!"

"Let's take to the Skye!" Skye exclaimed her usual call out.

"Joey, stay prepared here at the lookout when Chase comes back. Ryder ordered

"Chase! Chaaaase! Skye called out to find him.

"Chase!" Skye found Chase, but her heart stopped when he saw him

"Chase, no! He's still breathing, thank god.

"Hey, what is that? Wolf! Run!

Fortunately, Skye made it in the helicopter, in the air, and with Chase even before the wolf could reach her.

Once she got back to the lookout...

"I think He's unconcious, and needs medical help now." Skye said.

After Joey found out what happened to Chase.

"There's good news and bad news. The bad news is, Chase will be in a coma for three weeks. The good news is, he's alive.

"Oh, no!" Skye started to whimper.

"Yeah, it's ok, it's only three weeks."

 **Hey guys, hopefully you liked the first chapter. The second chapter will be coming soon, because of Thanksgiving break!**


	2. Chapter 2: A lost member, for now

Chapter 2: A Lost member, for now

"Oh Chase, please come back." Skye said in a mornful voice to Chase as she held his paw.

Chase POV (spoiler: It's his dream)

"Ugh. W-where am I?"

"Chase! Your back?" Marshall exclaimed to his best friend.

"Oh, hey uh, Marshall." Chase said in a very broken voice.

"Ouch! I can't even feel my right paw!

"Can you get up?"

"I'll tr-." Chase was cut off.

"Chase! Your back!" Skye said merily.

"Yeah, but it might be like a few more days untill I can walk again, due to the, uh, external hemoraging (heavy bleeding).

"You need someone with the same blood type to donate 2 pints of blood to you. I checked, you have B+. Fortunately, I have B+, therefore I will donate 2 pints. Joey explained.

"How long will it take?" Chase questioned.

"About 2 hours."

(in reality)

"Three weeks, the magic number." Marshall kept repeating to himself.

"Seriously, three whole weeks until he comes back?" Skye said to Joey as she still couldn't believe that he was gone for three weeks.

"Wait Skye, why was he in the woods in the first place? Joey asked.

"I don't know, he was swiped by wolves and they took him into the woods.

"W-w-wolves!? Joey exclaimed very astonished.

"Yep, wolves.

"Oh, my gosh. When Chase wakes up, can we call him Edward, like from twilight. (I do these jokes for Joey's personality and stereotypes)

"tahahah! Very funny joke.

"But still why would wolves take him?"

"I don't know. But there has to be a reason."

"Well anyway, I'm goin' to Cabella's." Joey said as a joke.

"Why?"

"So I can hunt that wolf, actually I might call up The American Sniper, he's a sharp shooter."

"You're kidding right? Skye asked confused.

" 'course I am."

Chase's Dream

"Ouch! Man, my ribs and my paw hurts!"

"I feel bad for you." Skye said in sympathy for Chase.

Skye kissed Chase to make him feel better.

"Oh no Chase needs to go through surgery, because his ribs have a couple of fractures." Joey said overwhelmed with the mess that Chase was in


End file.
